1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal adapter for the personal health device (PHD) standardization of a non-standardized healthcare device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a technique for easily developing a PHD standard compatible healthcare device by using a non-standardized healthcare device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional healthcare devices use a data format and a communication method individually defined by each vendor, so therefore, healthcare devices manufactured by different vendors are not compatible with each other.
Thus, an SO/IEEE 11073 PHD (Personal Health Device) international standard (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘PHD standard’) was developed in order to overcome the incompatibility between healthcare devices and provide interoperability between healthcare devices manufactured by different vendors.
However, domestic healthcare device manufacturers, a majority of which are small and medium enterprises, lack the capability to accept this standardization and incorporate it into the manufacturing of healthcare devices. Thus, a technique for allowing those small businesses to easily manufacture PHD standard-compatible healthcare devices is required.